


Art for "Action & Reaction" by jmathieson_fic

by mella68



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for "Action & Reaction" by jmathieson_fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Action & Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499302) by [Jo (jmathieson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo). 



Summary provided by the author:

After a rough mission, Phil realizes that Clint needs some very particular 'handling'. Through careful negotiation, Clint and Phil begin a BDSM relationship that gives Clint the release he needs. Over the course of several months and a number of intense missions, Clint and Phil go from being fuckbuddies to close friends, and eventually commit to a serious relationship.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
